Lilera A. Alto
Lily was born to Tonbo and Souya Alto, in the Alto Clan along with her brother Jalong. After a terrible accident, and descended into a path of hatred Appearance As a child Lilera had short, messy Brown hair with rosy cheeks and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She often wore a dirty white shirt, with ripped jeans. As a ninja she wore a black gi with a red and blue trim with her hair in a sloppy braid. As the Quiet One she had red face paint covering her eyes, he Brown hair out, and her Oni sided was beginning to show through, giving her sharper teeth, and more profound cheekbones. Abilities Lilera was a Master of location, essentially she can locate anything as long as she has a piece of it. She also taught herself minor dark ritual magic, for the planned resurrection. History Early life Lily was born into the prestigious Alto Clan, and her parents wanted her and her brother Jalong to eventually become assassin's. Unfortunately her parents dreams were never fulfilled, as after the new leader was put in place, Tonbo and Souya did not feel safe there, and left. They moved to Ninjago City where she would attend school, and encounter Mayumi Akuto and Harumi Chang, two people she hated for seamlessly no reason. The truth is Mayumi and Harumi had no idea she even existed. Day Of The Great Devourer Lilera, Jalong, and her parents would all be spending the day at their apartment has usual, then a gigantic snake attacked the city. Her father used the Dragon's Gem to turn Jalong into a painting of a dragon, unfortunately the crystal was shattered, and her brother was trapped. As their skyscraper was collapsing, Lilera looked out the window to see Lord Garmadon about to kill the serpent, then all went black... Developing PTSD, Continuously Growing Rage, And Forming of The SOG After the incident, she miraculously survived, except she now suffered from PTSD, and would have traumatizing flashbacks of her family's deaths. After she was released from the hospital, and was to go to an orphanage. During the train ride to the orphanage, she jumped out, seriously hurting her legs, but in any case, and was free, and she was ready to bring her terror, pain, and wrath upon Ninjago! (she was only ten at the time). She began to let her Oni side show itself more and more, however it took time, and this time never seemed to come. She founded what she called the Sons of Garmadon, a cult with the motives of turning the now good Garmadon back to evil. "Joining" The Ninja, and Advancing Of Plans After she joined the Ninja with Rune and Lay, Garmadon was found to be dead, and her goals shifted to bring him back to life. Fortunately for her once she allies herself with Sazia Nije, and Tiberius and Tundra Quili, she began her hunt for the Oni Masks, Helms, Realm Crystal, and Gem of Return. All requirements for the resurrection ritual. After the deaths of the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago City, she and the other Ninja housed Sazia and Harumi (who she still had not forgotten about), all while she was trying to get all the requirements for the resurrection ritual behind all the other ninjas' backs. She would reveal her true nature to Lloyd and Harumi when they travel to get the Mask of Hatred, and while Sazia was battling Harumi, she was fighting Lloyd, and Lily eventually won, taking the Mask with her. At the Temple of Resurrection Tiberius would perform the blood ritual and do all the magic, while Lilera would call to the spirit of Garmadon. However shortly before the ritual was complete, the police barged in and arrested her and all her followers. Unknown to everyone, Garmadon actually was risen from the dead, and he freed Lily, and all the other SOG. Together, she, Tiberius, and Sazia all helped Garmadon take over Ninjago City Her Last Shortly after Garmadons coronation as Phoenix Emperor, she was replaced by Harumi, who just underwent a corruption. And the Dark Lord himself, killed Lilera... Relationships * Tonbo Alto - Father; Deceased * Souya Alto - Mother; Deceased * Jalong Alto - Brother; Trapped * Harumi L. Nije - Enemy; Deceased * Mayumi R. Akuto - Enemy * Sazia L. Nije - Ally, formerly * Tiberius S. Quili - Ally, formerly * Ninja - MORTAL ENEMIES Trivia * The reason Lilera never loved is because she is unable to, due to her having a rare blood curse, known as the Vensintan Curse * This implies that while she did date Tiberius, she never loved him the way he loved her Category:Alto Clan Category:Alto Clan Members Category:Cursed Category:Sons of Garmadon Members Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Villains Category:Evil Ninjas Category:YocaiEmperor Universe